Isang Daan
by secondbutton
Summary: 100 situations. BrickBlossom. 'Nuff said.


Aghh. I haven't updated in a while again. Sorry. I decided to try something new and do Brick/Blossom. This is my first, so go easy, eh?

-----------------------------------

It was quiet. Finally. It had taken longer than usual for the Powerpuff Girls to take care of all the bad guys in Townsville today. The three of them flew wearily back to their home, looking forward to falling asleep in their warm bed.

When they got home, the clock read eleven-thirty. It was late; too late for three girls who had school tomorrow. They were greeted at the door by the Professor, their surrogate father.

"Um, girls, I hate to pile on another one on you, but we have a bit of a situation."

"What is it P'fessor?" Bubbles yawned.

"Well, why don't I just show you?" The Professor led them to his lab where they met a surprising sight.

The boys were back. But instead of scowls on their faces, they had tired expressions. To say the girls were shocked was an understatement. All thoughts of sleep flew from their heads as they gazed upon their adversaries from long ago.

'The boys seem too tired to even try to look intimidating', Blossom noted. The boys were a total mess. Brick's hat was torn to shreds, barely holding itself together. Boomer's clothes were burnt in some spots and Butch had holes in his. Blossom wondered what they had gone through to look this defeated.

The Professor, who seemed to be able to read her mind, explained, "The boys told me that apparently, Mojo had re-created them and told them to go to Monster Island to try to get the monsters to come here to Townsville. Some monsters jumped at the chance to go back to Townsville so they could get their revenge on you girls. The boys said they _stampeded_. Mojo was trampled in the stampede and the boys barely escaped. So that explains why there were so many monsters out in town today," He paused. "The boys came here because they didn't know of anyone else they could go to."

At this, he looked apologetically at the girls. They knew all too well of his kind nature. And especially in this state, how could the Professor have said no?

Blossom sighed. She knew it was suicide to have the boys stay here, even if just temporarily. The Rowdyruff Boys were villains, and the Powerpuff Girls were superheroes. Any sensible person could see that it was completely unreasonable to let them live in the house.

The Professor could see the internal battle raging in his daughter's mind. In fact, he could see it in Bubbles and Buttercup's minds too.

"Girls, I know what you're thinking and I've already thought of a solution to that." At this, he looked at the boys.

"I was talking to them earlier, and they told me something _very _interesting. They think Mojo put in the wrong ingredients for them because, and I quote, 'We don' feel that evil no more.' But then I thought to myself, they wouldn't be here if Mojo put the wrong ingredients."

"But Professor, how do you know they weren't lying?" Buttercup asked.

At this, the Professor smiled. "I ran a check on them. Mojo had put in ingredients that were necessary for the boys, but in his haste, he put in less potent ingredients and this resulted in the boys' lack of evil."

"Do they have any change in their personalities then?" Blossom wondered.

"Hmm. I doubt it. The ingredients just mainly dealt with their evilness. Not their personalities. But we'll see tomorrow for sure. It's been a rough day and all of you, boys included, need your rest."

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Brick spoke for the first time since the girls got back home.

Professor, ever prepared, answered, "I've fixed up the extra room and you three can sleep in there. Girls, would you mind showing them?"

The girls looked at the Professor incredulously, but followed his instructions nonetheless. As they floated up the stairs, they heard him call, "Goodnight!"

The boys were led to their room, and just as Blossom was closing the door, Brick stopped it with his foot, leaned towards her, and whispered huskily in her ear, "Now isn't this gonna be fun?" He pulled away and smirked at her shocked expression.

'And that,' Blossom thought as she gazed upon the man sleeping next to her, 'was how it all started.'

-------------------------------

In case you were wondering, the man she refers to is Brick. Just thought I'd throw that in here because one of my friends asked me who it was. Hahaha. I have a bit of a problem with the ingredients thing. It seems forced, but eh. It's plausible enough, right? Just press that purple button and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
